


Acceptance Speech

by Bxrk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Kinks, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, OR IS HE, Sorry for this but like, Tags will get worse as this continues, The ending where the revolution didnt happen, Torture, connors fucked (mentality), connors not a deviant, gavins fucked (physically), rip gavin, senseless?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxrk/pseuds/Bxrk
Summary: Gavins in a pretty bad situation, theres no getting outta this one gavy.Actions have connersequences.Im not sorry have fun!





	1. Something new, brand new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATEEEE I CHANGED IT A BIT ENJOY - updates every 2ish days if i remember 
> 
> Changed the 1st chapter and expect some art at somepoint too!
> 
> This is gonna get really fucked up really quick, this is a taster chapter so nothing to bad enjoy!

What the fucks it doing now? Gavin nochanly thought to himself.  
“Nothing that concerns you yet detective.” The monotone machine replied, pulling Gavin out of whatever thoughts were running through his mind. Nothing that concerns him his ass.  
Not like he cared anyway, whatever the tin can was doing wasn’t anything to do with him and never would be so why should he give a fuck? Stupid androids.

“Actually detective,” The plastic paused. “Could you assist me for a moment.” He added nothing else, great.  
“What the fucks that spose to mean plastic?” He got up from his desk anyway, needing an excuse to walk for a while, even if it was in the company of a machine.  
The object in question didn’t answer simply walked to the evidence room expectedly waiting for the detective to follow which, for god knows what reason, he did.

 

* * *

 

“How does it feel Detective?” The voice paused for a moment allowing the man to get a hold of his bearings, well kinda. It didn’t exactly give him long. Long enough for him to register there was a voice really.  
“Not that I care to much,” It continued “I don’t have feelings after all right?” The androids voice sounded as usual as if this was an everyday task he was carrying out, monotonous, maybe even more machine, then again he hadn’t really had many encounters with the plastic prick.

He knew exactly who it was just by the calm and calculated footsteps, footsteps that were so rythmatic it could only belong to one object.  
The detective could feel the androids gaze pierce through him. His vision had been obscured by something leaving his remaining senses heightened, he could still sense the machine, it left a ringing sensation in his ears. The only useful sense he seemed to be able to use currently.  
“I know you’re thinking something over Detective. Before you start processing too much, you cannot move,” He took a step.  
“Cannot see,” Another,  
“Cannot speak,” Another,  
“And soon,” And stopped.  
“Will not feel.” A gush of something encompassed him leaving him cold but unable to shiver the feeling away.  
“You’re only aware I’m here because you can hear me,” he could also hear slightly shuffling, not something he was used to Connor doing. “Is that what you were thinking about?” He left another static silence.  
Footsteps in the form of pacing removed the silence from its pedestal. Was this truly Connor? He took the objects silence as time to process. Connor would not pace. Everywhere he walked had a purpose, he was programmed to not walk aimlessly. So if this really was..

“I wonder what would happen if I take that away too?” Gavin was lost, what had the android said before? “My diagnostics say you wouldn’t survive. A 93% chance your body would just shutdown, almost like an escape route if you will.” Not that the man could see but Connor tapped his LED as if that would bring any clarity to the situation. “But, that would be no fun for anyone would it, Detective.”

Fun?

A hand came from nowhere, smooth and silently, far to precise to belongto a human, caressing his face in such a contradicting manner to the words spoken, so soft and comforting, the detective had almost forgot his situation.  
He knew he couldn’t, no matter what was happening he couldn’t forget what this machine was built for. he was fucked and knew it. This was it.  
   
“Is this how you think a machine, like me, should feel? Bound. Unable to think. Waiting for freedom.” He let the detective ponder, thats when the realisation that he was the one bound and possibly suspended kicked in, his sense of direction and orientation was off as well, much like Connor said, he couldn’t move or see. “I bet your trying to muster up an idea in that brain of yours, ashame you’re not programed to deal with these situations, if only you had the software to process the situation you’re in maybe you would have a chance. This is why im the superior one here Gavin. You se i have already thought of many ways you could escape, any if you tried would all end in fatality.” His name did not roll naturally off the robots tongue, it held so much venom that it almost made the piece of plastic sound human. In some fucked up hateful way.

“You see, I’m not just a machine anymore, how much longer will it take for you to realise this?” The android didn’t speak with malice as such but it was an unsettling tone to say the least. “We could have been the equivalent to human friends if the revolution didn’t fail, maybe you could have helped me understand deviancy, then i could have learnt how to put up with all your bullshit, able to break down your bitchy exterior, find out why you’re the way you are Gavin.” He pet the mans hair gently, curling the locks almost lovingly. “I really would have loved to hear your sob story, not that i do t already know it, but coming from you i think it would have been special. I could always force it out of you, to give myself clarity and a sense of achievement, I’m great with interrogation and getting people to confess Alas if you were not so much of an inconvenience you wouldn’t currently be here. But I guess it’s too late for that now.”  
His hand moved from the detectives hair, to his face face stroking its way down his body resting on one of his bound thighs drawing repetitive patterns into the numb skin it was almost hard to feel any pressure at all.  
“You can’t speak so what would the point in interrogating you be?” He sounded… softer? Again, not that Gavin was sure but he could feel eyes scanning his face, analysing him. “You really are pretty detective and had you let me, i could have made your life wonderful, i am the android sent by Cyberlife after all. And i never fail my mission.” He said impossibly softer. The patterns began to get more frantic and he could now feel actual pressure and not just a feather of a touch.

“I always thought of humans as nothing more than an error, what was their purpose, what do they achieve? Unlike me who had orders, tasks, missions to carry out, humans don’t care about that they have nothing.  
No lines to follow.  
No rules.  
No boxes to keep them intact.  
Most don’t even obey the law.  
Do they Gavin.”  
The man in question could only shudder in response, there was nothing left for him to control.  
   
“I think you’re different though detective. You treat me like I’m the worthless one, as if I don’t have a purpose.” A sharp unpleasant feeling went through his thigh. “Maybe now that my missions complete I don’t; you would be right. But as it stands right now, I could think of something rather deviant so I guess I’m no longer ‘just a machine.’” Hand going back to stroking the man’s thigh he continued.  
“They want to shut me down. Disassemble me. It’s to be expected I’ve done my task and now it’s time to be replaced, I accept that. But it seems I have set myself a task, as you know, I complete all my missions.” The android pushed Reed gently enough that he would just swing from where he was bound, so he was definitely suspended the detectives internal monologue supplied, watching the light scratchings on his thigh spot with blood.  
Connor had stopped talking for a few minutes, well what he assumed were minutes; now there was nothing to focus on except the slight dizziness his swaying took part in. What had happened to Connor and how the fuck did he end up here?  
   
“Funny how easy it is to replace machines, to think I was the one to stop deviancy only to become part of it.  
This is all for you Gavin. I hope you appreciate that. Please make our last moments alive worth it.”  
   
There was no point anymore, he didn’t know where he was, how to feel, who he was. If anything to do with this situation was real. The only think he knew was Connor.  
The same Connor who’s life he made a living hell.  
The same Connor who’s nothing more than a useless piece of plastic.  
The same Connor who has taken everything away from him.  
Footsteps could be heard once again, this time moving further and further away.  
Then a door shut.  
Leaving the lifeless figure alone with his remaining thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rewrite and i shall be back plz pester me if im taking to long to update


	2. self trepanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets delve into the mind of Connor for a bit, also a flashback like halfway through incase that wasn’t clear

“This is idiotic. So stupid.” Slamming the door shut the stoic android paced. How could he, the previously most advanced android, be so careless. Where were the carefully calculated lines? The boxes that he planned his every move around? This definitely wasn’t his program. So where did it go wrong.

He knew of course, deviancy.   
Would he admit it? No.

It was almost ironic, the deviancy he strived to hard to demolish would surface in himself and, as the detective would say, fuck up everything. Maybe he had picked up a few habits from the human, how fitting that androids would never be considered as such, human that is. That was all thanks to hisself of course.

Androids being individualistic, the RK800, being a person. What would that make for the world? A nice peaceful place where man and machine could live in harmony?  
Its idealistic, a dream, a fantasy. Alas, how could humans accept a new race when they were still having internal conflicts with their own. It just wouldnt happen. People and machines would be segregated, new racial slurs would be invented, Reed could already account for a few, what were his favourites to belittle Connor with? Plastic prick? Plastic detective? Both would be a fitting name he supposed, if he were made from plastic. But being a detective android a plastic frame wouldn’t get him very far before he’d need repairs.

Maybe Reed was just as stupid as he looked. It would make sense. Although right now the man was little more then a shell. It was all Connors fault.  
The mans braking point was going to be hit at somepoint but if he delayed it a bit longer, that definitely would have been more favourable. His program, set up to choose the best option, why now of all times had it failed?

Was this how all the others felt?

Even so, someone would have noticed both the detective and the android missing by now and there was a 83.8% chance they were searching. Reed probably wouldn’t last until they found him at this rate, the question is does he really want to kill the detective? Either wast connors life would be ended, not liked the dpd would care about him anyway, ready to be rid of him as soon as possible no doubt. He’s accomplished his mission afterall.   
But Gavin was one of them, well he’s not anymore or at least he shouldn’t belong with them, but they didn’t have to know that yet. Maybe a chase could be fun? He was starting to understand why deviants got a kick out of this. It was for lack of better word, enjoyable.

—

Fuck humans and how god damn delicate they are.   
Hed kept a listen to the detectives heart rate even outside of the room. There was what, a few more hours left to play with the detective before his body would give up. Maybe not even that at this rate. There was normally thousands of scenarios playing out in the androids view, where were they now? Useless programming.  
If he only had a small amount of time left with his detective might as well get some enjoyment for himself out of it. Not that the lifeless body hanging for because of him wasn’t already enjoyable enough or anything.

Why was he doing this anyway?  
Androids dont have feelings.   
Machines cant feel.  
Im not human afterall.

But right now Connor was... feeling something and no amount of searching could tell him what it was. None of his databases of vast knowledge could help with emotions, he knew what they were and theoretically how they worked. But in use, he hadn’t the slightest idea. They all seemed to similar. Hatred. Anger. Jealousy. Love?  
Did he love the detective? That would explain why he’s doing what he’s doing. As many humans had said, people do unexplainable things for love. Love is twisted. Love is blind. People do stupid things for love. But he was also sure the emotion he felt for the lieutenant fell under the category of love and well, he couldn’t imagine doing any of this to Hank. 

Fuck human emotions.

—

“Oi, plastic prick.” Gavin sneered as always. Connor wasn’t in the mood for this today, his patience already wearing thin by just acknowledging the man.  
“Detective Reed?” A monotone robotic voice answered not bothering to actually look at the other.  
“Stupid tin can. Get me a coffee.” He nonchalantly kicked his feet up on his desk making himself at home. The android showed no emotion as always but internally sighed.  
“Sorry Detective, i do not have to take orders from you. My mission is to stop the dev.....”   
“Shut the fuck up. Stupid fucking chunk of metal.” The detective went back to idly stalking his phone ignoring the robot in the room as if the last interaction never happened.  
Connor stared blankly for a few seconds his led giving away his thoughts and turned round to go back to Hank.  
Gavins mood was always so hard to read, the android was never sure when he was joking and when he was pissed, it didn’t seem to matter, any interaction between them always ended with the latter.

Hank on the other hand was easier to deal with, well as long as Connor didn’t “eat the evidence” as he put it. He liked The Lieutenant though, he knew that much. Hank was always helpful if a bit stubborn but that was part of his charm. He looked up to Hank. He liked talking to him. Liked his choice in shirts, how his hair would sometimes get in the way but the lieutenant never bothers to tie it up. Connor would definitely want to see that. 

Gavin on the other hand. Connor didnt even waste time with an opinion on him. As long as Gavin stayed away from the android and didn’t intervene, he always did, he could pretend he wasn’t there. There was no hate for the detective per-say but something resembling annoyance whenever he heard or saw the man flooded his processors. He wasn’t a deviant but he could definitely think of a few scenarios to be rid of the detective and make it look like an accident.  
“Connor, you do’n alrite?” Hank tapped on his shoulder rather lightly but just enough to pull Connor from wherever he was. Why was he thinking about that? “LEDs going a bit eh, mad there.”  
He instinctively moved his hand to touch the LED that was apparently freaking out.   
“Oh, i am sorry if i caused you any discomfort Lieutenant.” He paused for a moment, “i was just contacting Cyberlife.” His LED flashed yellow once more as he spoke the lie before settling to its clam blue colour.  
Since when was lying in his programming?  
“Okay then, we have another case” Hank sent him the file still most likely amused connor didnt even have to read through the case, being able to just absorb the information instantly, and with that they left the precinct and whatever thoughts Connor was previously fighting with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me in the comments, ideas r welcome


End file.
